My Family! Story 4
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Story 4 dari Fic: My Family! www*fanfiction*net/s/12239672/1 / Dipindahkan ke sini, karena mengandung unsur dewasa.
1. Prolog

**Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family! Story 4

Prolog: Panas!

Rated: T+ Atau sudah M ya? Entahlah! Pokoknya nanti dipastikan jadi M sepenuhnya(?)

Genre: Slice of Life, Family, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Natsu. Mendaratkan ciuman ke kening istri tercinta.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Tambahnya sembari mengelus surai kuning panjangnya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar istrinya lembut.

"Oh ya. Mama, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi ke toko buku ya?" Pinta si kecil angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat berangkat. Nanti kalian terlambat." Dan dengan itu Ayah-anak tersebut pergi menuju garasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Audi biru milik Natsu berjalan pelan di halaman rumah. Saat melewati pagar, kecepatan naik, menimbulkan suara khas mesin Mobil Sport terdengar jelas.

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan.

"Waktunya bersih-bersih." Selagi Natsu di kantor, ia membersihkan rumah -pekerjaannya sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga. Memang beginilah kesehariannya. Natsu mengantarkan buah hati mereka sekolah, dan ia yang bertugas menjemputnya nanti. Lucy punya waktu untuk suami dan anaknya, tak seperti Mamanya yang bekerja di kantor bersama Papanya. Ia bukan seorang wanita karir! Seorang novelis bisa melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah.

Ia hanya perlu mengetik, lalu mengirimkan naskah novelnya pada Levy -selaku editor. Jadi ia tak membutuhkan pembantu untuk urusan bersih-bersih. Lagipula meski ia tak bekerja -mengetik novel, keuangannya akan baik-baik saja! Tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti dulu. Sekarang ia punya suami yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

"Hah... Membosankan!" Keluhnya yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa putih ruang tengah. Ia sudah selesai bersih-bersih, lalu apa? Mengetik novel? Belum ada inspirasi dalam kepala! Jalan-jalan? Hanya sendiri, sama saja membosankan!

 _"Kalau dulu, kami biasa kencan. Tapi sekarang bagaimana ya? Apa yang biasanya dilakukan... Suami... Istri?"_ Terlintas dalam kepala nya... Berciuman, saling melumat, mandi bersama. Dan... Jatuh ke atas ranjang!

Lucy yang awalnya berbaring langsung duduk.

.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!** Jantungnya berpacu dengan amat kencangnya lantaran pikiran tak senonoh nya barusan. Tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kenapa aku malah berpikir kotor begini?" Begitu tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, guna menenangkan diri.

"Ta-tapi bukannya itu wajar ya? Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, punya anak juga. Apalagi kami tidur satu ranjang setiap hari! Aku juga sering memeluk tubuhnya, bahkan melihatnya... Te-telanjang... Setiap hari?" Kini pipinya sudah merah padam mengingat tubuh atas suaminya yang atletis. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat, membuat kaos putihnya basah di daerah leher.

"Nghhh... Kenapa aku jadi panas begini!?" Padahal melihat dada bidang, perut sixpack adalah makanannya sehari-hari -walau tak pernah menyentuhnya sih. Lucy hanya memakaikan kemeja dan dasi Natsu setiap harinya.

.

 **Bruk!** Tubuhnya kembali terbaring di sofa empuk itu.

"Ah... Hah... Hah..." Nafasnya kini sudah naik-turun.

"Sialan! Hah... Hah... Padahal dia tak pernah menyentuhku atau yang lainnya. Kenapa gairahku langsung naik hanya karena membayangkannya saja!?" Lucy semakin gusar. Kenapa ini? Miring ke kiri, ke kanan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa tak nyaman! Lucy benar-benar ingin Natsu menciumnya, ia menginginkan lumatan bibir suaminya itu.

"Nghhh... Natsu..." Lirihnya, tanpa sadar.

 _"Tunggu! Tunggu! Stop! Stop! Stop! Kendalikan dirimu Lucy Dragneeeeeeel!"_ Batinnya berteriak, tak kala ia sedang mengatur nafasnya.

.

 **Ting tong!**

Mendengar bel rumah ini berbunyi, lantas saja membuatnya kaget. Bangkit duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

 _"Ada tamu? Tenangkan dirimu Lucy... Tenang! Tenang! Tenang!"_ Ia harus tenang! Tak boleh menemui tamu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

 **Ting tong!**

Kembali bel berbunyi.

"Siapa ya?" Lucy pun bangkit dari duduknya, telapak kakinya mulai melangkah di atas lantai keramik putih.

.

 **Ting tong!**

"Iya sebentar!" Sahutnya.

 _"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih. Gairahku langsung turun karena tamu ini... Syukurlah."_

.

 **Ceklek!**

Membuka pintu, matanya menangkap sosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut biru sepunggung.

"Lama sekali membuka pintunya. Sedang bersih-bersih?" Tanya wanita cantik itu lembut. Ia terlihat anggun dengan gaun hijau yang dipakainya itu.

"Ibu Grandine ternyata. Ayo masuk." Wanita yang ternyata Ibu Mertuanya ini tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Grandine kini sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu, dengan meja persegi panjang bertaplak putih. Tak lupa cemilan dalam toples kerupuk di tengah meja.

"Ibu mau kuambilkan minum?" Tanya Lucy, tamu harus diperlakukan sebaik mungkin.

"Air putih saja." Sahutnya yang mengambil snack keripik kentang rasa keju dari dalam toples. Lucy pun berlalu menuju dapur mengambilkan air yang diminta. Hingga detik berikutnya, ia sudah membawa gelas berisi air.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Air itu ditaruh nya meja untuk sang tamu.

"...Ada perlu apa Ibu datang ke sini?" Lanjutnya mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tamunya ini.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya jelas, singkat, padat.

"A-apa!? Yang benar saja!" Kaget Lucy setengah memekik. Jadi kalau tak ada keperluan, untuk apa wanita ini datang kemari?

"Astaga... Ibu hanya mampir. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja..." Lucy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ya... Memang tak ada salahnya Ibu Mertua hampir ke rumah menantunya.

"Ibu hanya ingin melihat menantu kesayangan Ibu ini."

"Begitu ya. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu atau semacamnya."

"Jangan berpikir pesimis! Bukankah kehidupanmu sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku sudah punya, uang, keluarga, dan semua yang kuinginkan. Bisa dibilang aku bahagia." Tutur Lucy panjang. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Heran Lucy memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kau belum berbadan dua?" Mendengar itu Lucy memutar bola matanya.

"Belum Ibu. Tak perlu buru-buru! Nanti juga aku pasti hamil kok."

"Hmm... Kalian sering main ya? Dasar pengantin baru!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan Hyper sex!" Bantah Lucy tak terima atas pernyataan barusan.

"Ya, ya. Tapi di malam pertama pasti main habis-habisan! Hahaha..."

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun Ibu! Jangankan berhubungan, dia menciumku saja tidak pernah!" Sahut Lucy menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-APA!? Uhuk!" Dan Ibu Grandine ini malah tersedak dengan hebohnya. Cepat-cepat tangan kanannya meraih air di meja. Meneguknya dengan cepat pula.

"Kukira aku akan mati." Ujarnya setelah minum. Lucy hanya bisa sweatdropped melihatnya. Mungkin 'sedikit' dari banyaknya kebodohan Natsu diturunkan melalui Ibunya... Mungkin.

"Ehem!" Kali ini beliau berdehem mengembalikan kedewasaan dan wibawanya. Kembali Lucy memperbaiki posisi duduknya -ini mulai serius.

"Jadi Natsu tak pernah mencium, memeluk atau lainnya?" Tanyanya meski dengan suara lembut, tapi dari nada bicaranya Grandine masuk mode serius(?)

"Pernah sih... Mencium di kening, memeluk juga. Mengelus rambutku. Aku tahu kalau itu termasuk bentuk kasih sayang, tapi ya... Hanya begitu saja." Jelas Lucy mengatakan semua perlakuan sang suami padanya.

"Itu sih wajar. Hmm... Kapan terakhir kali kalian bercinta?" Tanyanya lagi,vulgar, tanpa sensor.

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Lucy menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Ehhh! Ti-tidak pernah?" Wanita itu heran bukan main.

"Terakhir kali ya... Lima tahun lalu, saat kami mabuk." Tambah Lucy. Kini Ibu Grandine memegang pelipisnya

"Astaga Lucyyyy! Kapan cucuku yang lain akan lahir?"

"Biasa saja Ibu. Seolah aku akan hamil lima tahun lagi."

"Kalian sudah menikah! Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk... Ya... 'itu' 'begitu'."

"Maksud Ibu? Tidak tertarik bagaimana?" Bingung Lucy.

"Seperti... Nghhh... Ah~ Na-natsu... Uhhh..." Bukannya menjelaskan Ibu Grandine malah mengeluarkan suara menggoda.

"K-kyaaa! Su-sudah Ibu! Cukup! Hentikan Itu!" Panik Lucy -wajahnya sudah merah, ia sampai bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya bergerak memberikan isyarat agar wanita itu berhenti.

"Ehee... Kau menginginkannya ya?" Dan Ibu Grandine malah memasang seringaian.

"Ma-maksud Ibu? Tidak kok!" Gagap Lucy tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya? Saat bercinta dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Ka-kami sudah bercinta lima tahun lalu."

"Heh... Kalian kan sama-sama mabuk waktu itu. Yakin masih ingat rasanya?"

"..." Lucy terdiam dan Ibu Grandine kembali menggodanya.

"Ibu beritahu tahu ya, rasanya... Seperti..." Menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Se-seperti? Se-seperti apa?" Wajah Lucy semakin merah.

"Pokoknya rasanya benar-benar gila! Ibu yakin kau tidak akan puas kalau hanya sekali. Rasanya seperti terbang! Semua rasa hausmu akan hilang seketika. Dan puncaknya... Nghhh... Aaaah! Na-natsu te-terus... Ah! Dan, kau akan meledak! Aaaaah! Lalu tubuhmu akan lemas, ringan, seperti melayang-layang di udara bebas." Begitu jelasnya tak lupa dengan desahan menggoda.

"Hah... Hah..." Dengan nafas terengah Lucy kembali duduk. Tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan lagi.

"Hahahaha... Reaksimu berlebihan sekali. Hanya begitu saja, kau langsung terangsang!"

"Terangsang!? A-aku tidak... Hah... Hah..." Sangal Lucy dengan isyarat tangan serta gelengan kepala.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tertarik mencobanya?" Tanya Ibu Grandine dengan seringaiannya

"U-uhm..." Akhirnya Lucy malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... Kalau dipikir lagi, wajar sih... Malam pertama kalian malah tidur biasa. Suamimu tak pernah menyentuhmu. Wajar kalau kau 'haus'. Dan... Kau malu?"

"Y-ya... Mau bagaimana lagi?" Ucap Lucy tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia memang sangat malu. Saat masih pacaran saja dulu, mereka sangat jarang berciuman. Mungkin karena Natsu yang tidak romantis, atau Lucy yang malunya tingkat tinggi?

"Jadi? Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya terus begitu? Jujur saja Lucy. Kau ingin Natsu menyentuhmu 'kan? Melihat reaksimu barusan. Ibu yakin kau akan langsung panas, hanya dengan sedikit membayangkan Natsu menciummu dan memeluknya dengan erat." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

"A-aku... Ya... Aku... Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu!" Menatap ke depan, lalu membuang muka ke kanan. Melihat itu Ibu Grandine menghela nafas panjang.

"Lucyyy. Dia itu suamimu! Tak usah malu! Kalau itu orang lain mungkin kau akan dianggap wanita jalang yang tercela-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Hanya Natsu! Tubuhku hanya untuk Natsu!" Potong Lucy dengan cepat. Matanya menatap lurus Ibu Grandine.

"Hah... Hah..." Nafasnya masih saja naik-turun, Lucy berusaha menenangkan dirinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak minta saja pada Natsu?" Usulan itu keluar dari mulut Ibu Grandine dengan mudahnya.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-minta?!" Gagap Lucy dengan hebatnya(?)

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa kok!" Balas wanita rambut biru itu enteng.

"Ta-tapi kan..."

"Kau malu?" Tanyanya sebelum Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kini Lucy hanya terdiam dengan kedua pipinya yang merah padam.

"Ya ampun sayang. Kau ini sudah dewasa! Jangan malu macam anak SMA begitu!" Katanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Lucy diam tak menjawab, lalu Ibu Grandine kembali menambahkan.

"Dia itu suamimu! Kau tak usah malu! Kau bisa cium, peluk, bahkan memperkorsanya jika mau."

"E-EHHHH!" Kaget Lucy dengan hebohnya. Terlintas dalam fantasinya, ia mendorong Natsu jatuh ke kasur, menindihnya, dan-

.

 **Plak!** Tamparan pelan di pipi kanan dari Ibu Grandine menyadarkannya.

"Jangan dibayangkan!" Nasihatnya dengan bijak(?)

"A-aku harus bagaimana Ibu? Tolonglah." Pintanya. Ibu Grandine pasti punya solusi -begitu yang ia harapkan.

"Minta pada suamimu." Jawabnya enteng.

"T-tak adakah cara lain? Agar dia yang bertindak begitu."

"Hmm... Kau bisa memancingnya."

"Caranya?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Ya... Buat dia tertarik padamu, buat dia menginginkanmu. Bicarakan hal-hal yang mengarah ke sana, atau gunakan tubuhnya untuk menggodanya."

"Gunakan tubuhku ya... Dia sudah sering melihat tubuhku, melihatku telanjang. Tapi tak ada reaksi darinya." Mendengar penjelasan Lucy, Ibu Grandine menepuk dahinya.

"Ya tuhan... Aku lupa kalau Natsu itu polos." Ujarnya.

"Ya benar! Aku ingat saat SMA dia sering menginap di apartemenku. Dan dia tak pernah memiliki pikiran kotor sedikitpun! Malah aku yang malu dan sering memendangnya di atas kasur. Dia itu... Aaah! Kenapa suamiku polos sekali sih?"

"Padahal wanita sudah ada dihadapannya. Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau kecewa pada kepolosannya itu." Mereka kini tampak lesu karena tak kunjung mendapatkan solusi.

"Mau dikata tidak mengerti, tapi lima tahun lalu dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Maksudmu?" Heran Ibu Grandine tak mengerti.

"Y-ya... Maksudku dia melakukan dengan baik sa-saat kita be-be-bercinta waktu itu." Lucy yang tadinya dingin, kini kembali terbakar(?) sekelebat bayangan saat lima tahun lalu mampir(?) dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan dibayangkan!" Sentak Ibu Grandine membuatnya kembali ke dunia(?)

"Ma-maaf..." Ibu Grandine hanya bisa sweatdropped. Seberapa panas percintaan mereka saat mabuk waktu itu?

"Kalau begini terus, lama-lama kau bisa datang ke klub malam hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan!" Entah itu pernyataan atau ejekan. Intinya mulut Ibu Grandine tanpa sensor.

"Aku ini wanita baik-baik Ibu." Balas Lucy pelan.

"Ah! Itu dia! Kau terlalu kaku. Kenapa tak coba untuk sedikit nakal?"

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan wanita jalang yang suka ke klub malam!" Tolak Lucy mentah-mentah. Oh ayolah! Ia wanita baik-baik! Tubuhnya hanya untuk suami tercinta!

"Jalang dan nakal itu berbeda Lucy. Kau seksi dan menggoda hanya untuk suamimu. Bukan seperti wanita rendahan yang memberikan tubuhnya pada hidung belang!" Ibu Grandine memperjelas maksud dari ucapannya tadi, agar Lucy mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh... Begitu ternyata." Jawab Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Kau goda dia habis-habisan! Meski polos dia tetaplah pria yang akan kalah pada wanita agresif. Percayalah padaku!" Suruhnya dengan senyum lebar, tak lupa mengacungkan jempol.,

"Menggodanya ya..." Gumam Lucy.

"Ya ampun... Kau harus menghilangkan sifat pemalumu itu!"

"Akan kucoba memancingnya dulu. Siapa tahu dengan begitu sudah berhasil."

"Baiklah. Ibu pulang dulu. Pastikan kau berhasil, lakukan yang terbaik! Kalau belum bisa juga, Ibu kunci kalian berdua di kamar." Kata Ibu Grandine pada menantu kesayangannya ini. Wanita itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. Lucy mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan.

"Semoga berhasil dengan... Aaaah! Na-nat... Nghhh-"

"Berhenti menggodaku Ibu!" Potong Lucy, pipinya kembali memerah.

"Ahahahaha..." Dan wanita itu malah tertawa seraya masuk mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Oh ya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu atau butuh bantuan saat bercinta, telpon saja Ibu, tak usah malu! Bwahahahaha..." Bahkan sebelum menginjak gas, ia masih sempat menggoda menantu nya yang amat pemalu ini.

"IBUUUUUUUUU!" Pekik Lucy menyertai keberangkatannya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Sedikit tips.

Jangan dipikirkan, langsung lakukan. Agar kau tak merasa malu. Jadi langsung lakukan saja!

Tak perlu membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya, bagaimana reaksinya. Pokoknya lakukan! Dan lihat langsung bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

Semoga berhasil, dan cucuku langsung lahir ke dunia :D

.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Lucy menaruh HP nya di atas matras dekat ranjang, lalu berbaring di kasur empuknya. Sekarang sudah sore, ia tak ada kegiatan apapun lagi. Menjemput Nashi sudah, toko buku sudah, makan siang sudah, tidur siang sudah. Membalik posisinya menjadi tengkurap, aroma tubuh suaminya masuk ke indra penciumannya. Dan itu membuatnya kembali membayangkan sesuatu yang mengarah ke 'sana'. Obrolan dengan Ibu Grandine tadi pagi benar-benar membuat libido nya mudah naik.

"Natsu..." Gumamnya entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dua detik kemudian tubuhnya kembali pada posisi awal. Terlihat jelas urat kekesalan di wajahnya. Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini? Harusnya Natsu yang menggodanya untuk berhubungan! Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, melengkungkan tubuhnya, dan...

"Ngaaaah! Nat... Su bodooooooohhh!" Mengerang kesal sebagai pelampiasan!

"Hah... Hah... Kenapa aku punya suami polos sih?!" Kini ia meraih guling seraya memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"NGAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan Mengerang kesal sejadinya.

"Hah... Hah... Aku yakin meski aku tidur telanjang di sini, dia pasti bilang 'Kalau kepanasan tak usah sampai buka baju Luce!' Natsu bodoh!" Begitu ucapnya sambil meniru gaya bicara Natsu.

"Ngaaaah... Apa yang ada di kepala pink nya itu?! Umur boleh dewasa, otaknya seperti anak SD! Bodoh! Idiot! Gaaaaaah!" Kini Lucy menindih guling sambil Mengerang-erang kesal, seolah ingin menghancurkan benda empuk itu.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Lelah, akhirnya ia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

.

 **Ceklek!**

"Tadaima~" Seru orang yang membuka pintu. Dari suaranya Lucy sudah tahu siapa. Ia masih saja memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur.

.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Sudah sore begini, kau masih tidur ya? Luce." Begitu ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Lucy.

 **"Jangan dipikirkan, langsung lakukan!"** Entah kenapa suara Ibu Grandine terngiang di kepalanya.

"Uhhh... Natsu." Masih dengan mata tertutup, dengan sengaja Lucy meraih tangan yang tengah membelai rambutnya ini, dan memeluknya - menempelkannya di dadanya.

 _"Bagaimana?"_ Dalam hati ia tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar kau ini..." Dengan perlahan - takut Lucy bangun, Natsu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Nghhh... Natsuuuh!" Tak mau kalah. Lucy kembali menarik tangannya, mengubah posisi menjadi miring menghadap Natsu, dan memeluk tangannya kuat-kuat, bahkan kedua pahanya ikut menjepit tangan Natsu.

 _"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"_

"Kau ini mimpi apa sih?" Heran Natsu. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya, namun nihil.

"Hei. Lepas!" Bukannya lepas tangan malah bergesekan dengan paha, perut, dan dada Lucy.

.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!** Pipi kanan istrinya ia tampar dengan pelan, namun cepat.

"Luceee... Bangun Luce. Hei!"

 _"Hehehe... Kira-kira bagaimana wajahnya sekarang?"_ Membuka matanya perlahan dan...

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Yang Lucy lihat bukan wajah merah Natsu, bukan Natsu yang panik. Hanya wajah biasa, dengan ekspresi biasa pula. Tanpa sadar tangan yang dikuncinya sejak tadi terlepas.

"Hah... Akhirnya lepas juga." Ujar Natsu membuat Lucy mendapat kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Hoaaaa... Natsu? Sudah pulang?" Tanyanya yang bangkit duduk dengan lemas -pura-pura bertingkah seperti orang bangun tidur.

"Ya. Kau mimpi apa sih?" Tanya Natsu balik yang membuka jasnya.

"Mau mandi?" Bukannya menjawab Lucy malah bertanya balik.

"Ya. Aku gerah karena banyaknya pekerjaan di kantor." Jas sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Mandi memang pilihan yang tepat saat tubuh penuh dengan keringat.

"A-aku juga mau mandi." Kata Lucy membuat Natsu menghentikan aksi membuka kemejanya.

"Baiklah. Kau duluan." Suruh Natsu mengalah. Wanita harus didahulukan.

"Ki-kita mandi bersama saja, agar lebih cepat." Natsu menatap heran istrinya ini. Lucy itu pemalu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat istrinya ini.

"Aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Tambahnya. Yah... Mereka suami-istri. Hal seperti ini termasuk wajar - setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirkan Natsu.

"Baiklah." Katanya singkat, menyetujui ajakan Lucy.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang, tubuh polos keduanya basah ditengah guyuran air yang keluar dari shower. Natsu masih tetap tenang, meski sudah melihat dengan jelas tubuh seksi istrinya tanpa busana.

Lucy? Sesuai perkataannya tadi, kini Lucy khusyuk dengan kegiatannya membersihkan punggung Natsu, menggosoknya menggunakan sabun.

 _"Eh? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memancingnya?"_ Pikir Lucy. Sebuah ide cemerlang masuk dalam otaknya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan sabun.

"Ah! Jatuh." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pura-pura menginjak sabun dan...

"KYA!"

.

 **Grep!** Memeluk Natsu dari belakang.

"Luce!" Panik Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy yang melingkari dadanya dari belakang.

 _"Jantungnya berdebar! Ternyata mudah memancingnya!"_ Dalam hati Lucy sudah senang bukan kepalang. Hingga saat Natsu membalikkan badannya ia kembali merasa kecewa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sangat terkejut tadi..." Saking khawatirnya, Natsu sampai menarik tubuh Lucy ke dalam pelukannya.

"...Kau tergelincir? Kakimu baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya menambahkan dua pertanyaan. Bukannya menjawab, Lucy malah terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Natsu yang sangat cepat -sebenarnya karena khawatir.

Pipinya juga memerah karena tubuh polos mereka berdua bersentuhan. Libido nya kembali naik. Dan lagi, dibawah sana...

"Luce? Hei! Apa kakimu sakit?" Tanyanya lagi menyadarkan Lucy yang terdiam, wajah wanita itu tenggelam di lehernya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok!" Jawab Lucy gugup. Tolong jangan lupakan 'milik' Natsu yang menempel padanya di bawah sana.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo berbalik. Kali ini aku yang akan menggosok punggungmu." Suruh Natsu yang mengambil sabun di lantai basah kamar mandi ini. Dengan perlahan Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai panas(?) lagi gara-gara kejadian 'menempel' barusan.

"Kyah!" Teriakan pelan memalukan keluar dari mulutnya ketika tangan Natsu menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kecoa?" Lucy benar-benar merutuki kepolosan suaminya yang kelewat batas ini.

"Bu-bukan! Hanya sedikit kaget saja, saat tanganmu tiba-tiba menggosok begitu."

"Hmm... Tanganku kasar ya?" Sudah jelas kalau istrinya malu karena sentuhan itu. Seberapa polos Natsu ini?

"Ya." Jawab Lucy singkat. Ia malu, berusaha menahan sensasi geli karena kegiatan tangan Natsu yang sedikit kasar di punggungnya.

 _"Aku heran padahal 'itu'nya normal! Kenapa dia biasa saja? Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa? Nghhh... Dan malah aku yang terangsang begini! Uhhh... Sialan! Rasanya aku benar-benar menginginkan dia meniduriku saat ini juga!"_

Yah... Pada akhirnya malah Lucy yang terbakar(?) sendiri di kamar mandi.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Malam hari yang sunyi, sepi, di rumah. Lucy yang tidur miring ke arah kanan, memandangi suaminya yang sibuk dengan Laptop di meja kerjanya. Entah rencana apa kali ini yang sedang Lucy pikirkan dalam otaknya. Bagaimana cara memancing Natsu?

Padahal menurutnya kejadian di kamar mandi itu sudah sangat... Panas(?) Kenapa Natsu nya sama sekali tak bereaksi?

 _"Apa harus membicarakannya dengannya? Lalu bagaimana agar bisa mengarah ke 'sana'?"_ Lucy terus memutar otaknya, sedangkan Natsu berdiri dari duduknya. Tanda ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Bukannya tidur, kau malah melamun dasar aneh!" Katanya saat sudah tinggal satu langkah dari ranjang.

"E-eh? Ah! Ya? Apa?" Jawab Lucy tidak jelas.

"Memikirkan apa sih? Wajahmu terlihat aneh!" Celetuk Natsu sembari naik ke atas kasur empuk mereka berdua.

"Ya... Itu..." Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya, rencana sudah tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah tidur miring menghadap padanya, dengan jarak sekitar lima belas centimeter.

"Kau tidak selingkuh 'kan?" Wajah sedihnya sengaja ia buat-buat.

"Ya ampun... Kenapa bisa berpikiran begitu sih? Apa aku perlu bersamamu dua puluh empat jam untuk membuktikannya?" Balas Natsu memutar bola matanya.

"Ha-habisnya, kau tidak pernah menciumku atau semacamnya." Lucy yang tadinya miring, merubah posisi menjadi telentang.

"Kau sudah kepeluk dan kucium setiap pagi! Apa kasih sayang begitu masih belum cukup?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu. Maksudku..." Kembali Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau juga mau ciuman sebelum tidur?" Tanya Natsu bergerak mendekat.

 _"Ini saatnya!"_ Kembali Lucy memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menghadap Natsu.

"Apa kau tak punya ketertarikan pada seorang wanita?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan menggoda. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, membuat tubuh mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku gay? Lantas Kenapa aku menikahimu, kalau aku tak menyukai wanita?" Mendapat reaksi begitu batin Lucy menggeram kesal.

"Begitu ya... Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah menciumku? Apa aku sudah tak cantik lagi seperti dulu?" Karamel menatap sendu Natsu, meminta belas kasihan.

"Tentu saja tidak Luce! Bagiku kau yang paling cantik!" Ujar Natsu yang mendekap tubuh istrinya ini. Sedangkan Lucy menahan malu karena pernyataan itu. Tak boleh malu begini! Ia harus memancing Natsu! Tekadnya sudah bulat!

"Apa bentuk tubuhku sudah tidak bagus lagi?" Tanya Lucy lagi dengan suara lirih -dibuat-buat!

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bentuk tububmu! Seperti apapun bentuk tububmu, Luce adalah Luce."

"Tapi-"

"Stop!" Potong Natsu.

"Umh!" Sebuah ciuman akhirnya didapatkannya. Matanya menutup menikmati ciuman hangat dari Natsu.

 _"Akhirnya..."_ Pikir Lucy, jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia hendak membalas ciumannya, namun Natsu melepaskannya.

"Tolong jangan berpikiran begitu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, apa adanya." Ucap Natsu saat menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Natsu..." Entah karena libido nya kembali naik atau setan apa yang merasukinya, Lucy menempelkan bibirnya pada Natsu, membuat mereka kembali berciuman. Melumatnya, bibir atas, bawah. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Natsu mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Natsu membalas ciumannya.

"Umh... Ah." Desahan memalukan Lucy keluar begitu saja disela ciumannya yang semakin kasar. Bahkan kini kaki kirinya melingkari pinggang suaminya itu.

"Hah... Hah..." Nafasnya memburu, ciumannya terlepas, namun Lucy tak mau berhenti. Benar kata Ibu Grandine. Ia mau lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Padahal ini masih ciuman! Bagaimana kalau mereka bercinta?

Tubuhnya mendesak tubuh Natsu, tangannya menarik sekuat tenaga tengkuk Natsu, kakinya melilit dengan kuat, sedangkan bibirnya menekan sedalam-dalamnya.

Namun pada akhirnya Lucy menghentikan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ah... Hah... Hah..." Tubuhnya lemas, cukup melelahkan menarik dan mendesak tubuh Natsu sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Natsu hanya mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah? Sekarang ayo tidur." Ujar Natsu kembali mendekap istrinya yang masih terengah ini.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, paru-parunya benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen. Lucy menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya ini.

"Tidurlah." Mencium pucuk kepala Lucy dan membelai rambutnya. Membuat istrinya ini merasa nyaman dan menutup matanya.

 _"Aku menginginkanmu Natsu... Meski harus menjadi agresif, aku tidak peduli! Akan kulakukan! Sungguh, aku menginginkanmu."_ Sepertinya ia akan mengikuti saran Ibu Grandine untuk menjadi seksi nan menggoda Natsu-nya ini...

Hanya untuk Natsu.

.

.

Terkutuklah Ibu Grandine yang menggoda Lucy tadi pagi...

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Hanya ingin bilang...

Untuk minggu depan pasti akan telat! Saya pasti bermasalah saat membuat adegan 'itu' 'begitu'

Jadi tidak tahu kapan pastinya akan selesai.

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	2. Hasrat

**Author Note**

Yo! Maaf karena lama update. Saya sangat kesulitan dengan Rate M, dan akhirnya menyerah!

Tapi untunglah ada seseorang (setan betina tepatnya) yang berbaik hati (dibujuk dulu tapi) mau membantu menulis ini. Dan ini chapter sangat panjang!

Jadi ya... Begitulah! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

Tenang2... Lucy itu pejuang tangguh! *Lah?!

 **Dragneel77**

Mungkin apa? Jangan yang aneh2!

Dan publish nya di sini.

 **Apocalypse201**

Baguslah, kalau hasilnya memuaskan! :D

 **h3ndy x**

Natsu bukan polos! Dia menyembunyikan 'sesuatu'

OVA 8? Sekarang sudah 9 malah! Ahahahaha...

 **Choki-003**

Ah! Terima kasih dukungannya! Author sangat terharu sampai makan nasi! *Gak nyambung woi!

 **yudi arata**

Itu terjadi karena beliau tak sabar menunggu produk kedua(?) dari Natsu-Lucy *Plak!

 **Kikoylogia**

Kau polos, tapi baca ini? Awesum! :v

 **Serly Scarlet**

Natsunya normal kok! Yang stres di sini Ibu Grandine #Ditampar Ibu Grandine

 **mihawk607**

Semangat ya... Entahlah! Aku harus hiatus (alasannya nanti di bawah)

 **mr fullbuster**

Akan aku usahakan, semoga saja lucu...

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua, yang sudah membaca, dan meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk memberikan review. Terima kasih.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 4: Hasrat

Rated: M!

Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) Sedikit OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Tidur sambil memeluk guling, Lucy benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia harus berani! Toh. Natsu suaminya sendiri. Kata Ibu Grandine "Kau bisa memperkorsanya jika kau mau." Oke! Itu cukup gila. Tapi sepertinya itu akan bagus kalau menjadi 'senjata terakhirnya' nanti -jikalau menggoda Natsu tidak berhasil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal menggoda Natsu. Lucy sudah memiliki tumpukan rencana gila dalam kepalanya. Entah mengapa rasa malu nya tiba-tiba hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan 'cinta' dari suami polos sialannya itu! Ya wajarlah. Seorang wanita muda tanpa suami selama lima tahun sendirian. Dan sekarang ini ada seorang pria berada dalam jangkauannya, di dekatnya, dalam territory(?) miliknya. Pria itu tampan, tubuhnya bagus, dan dia suaminya sendiri! Kurang apalagi coba? Wanita mana yang tidak mau dengannya? Tapi apalah daya, karena kepolosannya itu, dia malah diam. Padahal mangsa -seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini sudah siap, tapi sang singa malah memilih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Kapan ia dewasa? Huh! Terkutuklah Natsu Dragneel dengan kepolosannya yang kelewat sialan itu!

Karena sudah tak ada jalan lain lagi...

Ya sudahlah! Persetan dengan dirinya yang jadi nakal! Lucy tidak peduli. Jika Natsu polos, maka ia nakal! Natsu menolak, ia yang akan menidurinya nanti, lihat saja!

 _"Kupastikan dia berteriak kenikmatan!"_ Lihatlah kini seringaian jahat tampak di wajah cantiknya itu. Dirinya sudah sangat yakin! Malam ini, malam ini, ia pastikan Natsunya akan kalah(?) dengan godaan darinya, bertekuk lutut pada keseksian tubuh yang ia miliki ini!

Pasti!

 _"Lalu setelah itu dia..."_ Kini seringaiannya hilang tergantikan oleh wajah bodohnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"GAAAAH! Jangan dibayangkaaaaaaaan!" Jeritnya frustasi mencengkram guling sebagai pelampiasan.

.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...**

Getaran smartphone miliknya yang tergelat di kasur tak jauh darinya. Membuatnya menghentikan aksi mencekik benda empuk nan panjang bernama guling itu.

"Natsu?" Alisnya naik melihat nama Natsu muncul di layar touchscreen.

"Ya ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya dengan suara manja

"Aku akan pulang larut malam, jadi kalau kau lelah, tidur saja duluan, tak usah menungguku, oke?" Balas suara Natsu di seberang sana.

"Tapi... Aku ingin kehangatan darimu~" Dengan nada manja kini Lucy malah memelas macam anak TK.

"Iya, iya. Tenang saja! Meski kau tidur duluan, tetap aku peluk kok! Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai nanti."

.

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

"Errr... Siapa juga yang minta dipeluk?! Aku maunya ditiduri!" Kesal Lucy membanting ke kasur, benda yang menjadi alat komunikasinya barusan.

 _"Eh? Tunggu... Bukanya ini bagus? Dia lelah dan..."_

.

 **"Sini, buka bajumu biar kupijat."**

 **"U-uhhh... Luce."**

.

Begitu yang akan terjadi nanti menurut ekspektasinya.

"Hihihi... Dia pasti akan sangat menikmatinya hingga tidak tahan." Dan kini Lucy malah cekikikan di atas kasur, dengan fantasi gilanya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia hanya diam berbaring di kasur.

"Aaaah! Dia lama sekaliiiii!" Padahal baru sepuluh menit, dasar tidak sabaran!

Bangkit duduk, kini Lucy bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau diam di kasur bisa-bisa ia ketiduran nanti. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap meja kerja Natsu, dan ada laptop di sana.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya, sudah lama aku tidak mengetik." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Menyambar HP yang ia banting tadi, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki polosnya menuju kursi di sana.

"Ngh... Uhhh..." Merenggankan lengannya sejenak, menaruh HP-nya di meja, dan menghidupkan Laptop.

"Mari kita mulai!" Dan dengan itu Lucy khusyuk mengetik..

.

.

.

"Setelah berjalan diatas duri bernama penderitaan akhirnya aku mendapatkan pria itu... Whoah! Jadi beginilah novelis profesional ya?" Kata Natsu yang berada di balik pundak Lucy

"KYAAA! Ja-jangan lihat!" Kaget Lucy yang langsung mengklik tombol 'Close Window' Dan muncul sebuah pop-up, ia langsung mengklik 'Save'

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba!? Dan jangan mengintip begitu!" Kesal Lucy

"Ya ampun... Aku kan hanya lihat sedikit..." Jawab Natsu pelan, tak terlalu peduli.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Kata Lucy yang sekarang bangkit dari kursinya dan menghadap Natsu sepenuhnya

"Apa salah jika seorang suami melihat pekerjaan istri nya?" Tanya Natsu

"A-aku malu..." Jawab Lucy yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pfff... Hahahahaha..." Dan entah karena apa Natsu malah tertawa

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" Bentak Lucy yang pipinya berubah merah.

"Memangnya kenapa harus malu? Novelmu tidak buruk kok!" Kata Natsu

"Oke cukup! Hentikan masalah novel itu! Sejak kapan kau pulang? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini lembur?" Tanya Lucy mengalihkan topik

"Kau itu terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri! Aku sudah pulang sekitar lima belas menit lalu, dan aku langsung mandi dan ya... Hari ini memang lembur tapi... Tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang?" Lucy menegok jam yang ada di tembok sebelah kanan

"21:05?" Herannya.

"Menulis membuatmu lupa waktu ya..." Ujar Natsu yang naik ke kasur

"Ma-Maaf!" Sahut Lucy

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tulisanmu tadi tampak suram begitu? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membuat yang... Eng... Yah... Romantis atau apalah itu. Mengingat kau tengah berbahagia?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur

"Cih! Kau pikir sekarang ini aku bahagia?" _"Kau tak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang suami pada istrinya!"_ Jawab Lucy yang berjalan mendekati kasur

"Jadi maksudmu saat ini kau belum bahagia begitu?!" Natsu yang tadinya berbaring langsung bangkit duduk. Lucy yang berada tak jauh didepan nya diam terheran-heran. Ia hanya bercanda tadi, dan Natsu malah menganggap itu serius?

"Luce?" Panggil Natsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Lucy

 _"Tunggu dulu... Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?"_ "Tidak... Menurutku masih ada yang kurang..." Jawab Lucy pelan. Dalam hati ia menyeringai

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Natsu menarik kedua tangan Lucy, menarik nya pelan agar wanita itu mendekat. Natsu yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mendongak keatas menatap wajah sang istri

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah yang besar dan mewah?" Tanyanya lagi. Lucy menggeleng pelan

"Bukan itu..." Jawabnya pelan

"Katakan saja Luce! Apapun itu!" Kata Natsu mantap.

"Yang aku inginkan..." Lucy melepas genggaman tangan Natsu di kedua pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendudukan diri di pangkuan pria itu

"...Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Tanyanya didepan wajah Natsu

"Apa...? Bagaimana aku tahu kalau tak bicara?" Bingung Natsu

"Kau tahu..." Lucy mendorong kedua pundak Natsu hingga jatuh terlentang

"...Putri kita sudah cukup besar..." Si pirang yang awalnya duduk kini merapatkan diri pada sang suami. Atau lebih tepatnya mendihnya.

"...Dia butuh adik." Lanjutnya dengan bisikan pelan saat wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga centimeter dengan pria dibawahnya ini.

"Kau ini..." Dengan mudahnya Natsu membalik posisi mereka. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Lucy ke kanan, kini keadaan berbalik Natsu berada di atas

"...Meski tidak mabuk tetap saja agresif ya?" Lanjutnya disertai senyum lebar. Bibir Lucy juga ikut melengkung keatas

"Dan kau tetap mau melakukannya meski tidak mabuk 'kan?" Balas Lucy pada perkataan Natsu tadi. Mendengar itu senyum lebar Natsu berubah menjadi grin khas miliknya yang tak dimiliki pria lain.

"Tentu saja..." Natsu berguling turun ke kiri

"...Tapi tidak sekarang, aku lelah!" Tambahnya. Lucy langsung shock ditempatnya. Ia...

Kecewa!

 _"Sedikit lagi! Lucy Dragneel, pancing dia sedikit lagi!"_ "Aaaaaah! Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan momen romantis kita?!" Gerutunya

"Luceee! Aku baru saja lembur ingat?" Bantah Natsu

"Sebentar saja..." Namun seorang wanita keras kepala seperti Lucy tak akan menyerah begitu saja! Ia naik keatas tubuh Natsu

"...Kau lelah 'kan? Mau kupijat sayang?" Lanjutnya

"Hei aku serius!" Kata Natsu setengah teriak. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu

"Aku juga serius, kau tahu?" Ucapnya pelan. Pipi Natsu langsung memerah karenanya.

"Lu-luce... K-kau bercanda 'kan?" Gagap Natsu

 _"Berhasil?!"_ "Kau masih ingat kan apa yang kau perbuat padaku malam itu? Jadi jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku berlaku kasar padamu!" Seringaian jahat tampak jelas di wajah cantik Lucy

"Kau mulai berani padaku ya?" Kata Natsu yang entah kenapa ikut memasang seringaian

"Hmm... Kenapa harus ta- Kyaaa!" Natsu membating tubuh Lucy ke kanan

"Hentikan ini, atau..." Tangan Natsu turun ke area perut, atau lebih tepatnya ujung kaos Lucy

"Atau apa? Hmm?" _"Hihihi... Kena kau Natsu!"_ Lucy tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku akan..." Natsu mengangkat sedikit kaos Lucy dan...

"...Melakukan ini!" ...Menggelitiki pinggangnya!

"Hahaha... Na-natsu! Henti- Hah... Hahahaha..." Lucy pun langsung menggeliat

"Hahaha... Ini! Rasakan ini! Hahahaha..." Tawa Natsu yang tampak 'puas' dengan dengan aksinya ini.

"HAHAHAHA... NATSU! HE- HA... HA... HENTIKAN! NATSU! HA... AAAH..." Lucy mulai berteriak, namun Natsu terus menggelitikinya

"AHAHAHAHA... HENTIKAAAAAAN!" Kaki kanan nya berayun menuju wajah Natsu

"Tidak kena! Hahaha..." Natsu menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanan masih terus menggelitiki Lucy

"HA... Ha.. Hah... Haha... Hahaha... Hentikaaaan!" Lucy menggeliat semakin keras, nafasnya mulai terengah. Kini kaki kiri nya mencoba menendang Natsu

"Hihihi..." Natsu tertawa pelan dengan kedua kaki Lucy di genggamannya

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Lucy berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia sampai sesak nafas tadi.

"Ini belum berakhir~" Kembali Natsu melanjutkan aksinya, ia menggelitiki telapak kaki Lucy.

"Ahahaha... Na-natsu... Hentikan! Haha... Ha... Henti- Hahaha... Hentikan!"

"Rasakan ini! Kau berani melawanku ya? Hahahahaha..." Dan dari dalam kamar itu terdengar suara tawa. Beberapa teriakan 'Hentikan' hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

.

.

Hening seketika dan hanya terdengar suara wanita yang terisak-isak.

Terlihat Natsu yang duduk terdiam, sementara dihadapannya Lucy yang menangis diam memunggunginya

"Luce..." Tangannya menyutuh pundak Lucy, namun Lucy langsung menepisnya.

 _"Bodoh! Natsu bodoh! Kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?! Idiot! Aku benci kau! Aku benci!"_ Dalam hati ia terus merutuki kepolosan suaminya ini. Sudah jelas tadi mengarah ke 'sana' dan dirinya malah mendapat gelitikan.

"Hoaaa..." Natsu menguap tanda ia mulai mengantuk, membaringkan diri di kasur.

"Hei... Ayolah!" Natsu membalikkan tubuh Lucy dengan kasar agar menghadap padanya

"...Kalau kau seperti ini aku tak akan bisa tidur lho!" Katanya berniat menghentikan Lucy yang masih menangis.

"Hiks... A-aku sampai tak bisa bernafas tadi ta-tapi ka-"

"Iya! Iya! Aku minta maaf..." Potong Natsu sembari menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Lucynya.

"...Aku yang salah... Aku terlalu berlebihan. Jadi jangan menangis lagi... Dan- Hoaaa... Ayo tidur." Natsu sepertinya benar-benar sudah lelah

"..." Lucy tak berkata apa-apa. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Natsu

"Apalagi?" Heran Natsu. Dan Lucy malah mendengus mendengar jawaban suaminya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu.

 _"Bodoh! Idiot! Tidak romantis! POLOS!"_ Makinya dalam hati. Bahkan isyarat kecil begini saja tidak mengerti? Kalau begini terus kapan ia hamil?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Natsu. Kembali Lucy merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Natsu

"Hmm!" Gumamnya. Kalau terus begini, nanti akan benar terjadi kasus istri meniduri suaminya sendiri.

"Haaaahh..." Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sekarang mengerti apa yang istrinya ini inginkan.

"Ya sudah, aku peluk... Kemari!" Ucap Natsu lalu menarik dan mendekap sang istri yang sudah berhenti menangis ini. Tangan kirinya berada di punggung sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Lucy sekaligus menjadi bantal. Sedangkan kedua tangan Lucy terlipat dan menempel didada Natsu

"Tidurlah..." Kata Natsu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Lucy

"Uhm..." Lucy mengangguk pelan. Menggeliat pelan guna mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Natsu. Pucuk kepala nya menempel dibawah dagu Natsu. Dan dengan itu Lucy memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap. Mengetahui Lucy yang sudah tertidur pulas. Natsu menghentikan aktivitas tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Lucy. Bibirnya tertarik keatas, ia mempererat dekapannya, lalu ikut memejamkan mata, hingga ia juga ikut terlelap.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris bulat keramel indahnya pada dunia.

"Nguhhh..." Lenguhnya pelan merasakan kehangatan_hangat–cahaya matahari–disekujur tubuh.

"Natsu..." Gumamnya mendongak ke atas. Wajah polos suaminya nampak pulas dalam tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri wajah yang tampak kelelahan itu.

"Melelahkan ya? Natsu..." Ujarnya pelan.

Eh? Tunggu! Melelahkan?!

Dengan terkesa-gesa Lucy bangkit duduk, matanya melirik ke bawah.

Pakaiannya lengkap, lalu Natsu...

Juga lengkap, dan...

Dan baru menyadari, kehangatan yang Lucy kira dari suaminya, ternyata dari sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela. Pandangannya beralih ke wajah Natsu yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Itu berarti..." Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia mengetik lalu...

Natsu pulang dari lembur? Dan karena itu dia kelelahan! Itu berarti...

"SEMALAM KAMI HANYA TIDUR BIASA?!" Jerit Lucy heboh. Karena jeritannya yang menggelegar itu lantas membuat Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uhh... Jam berapa sekarang?" Mengucek mata, lalu melihat jam.

"Sudah jam 06:05 ya..." Turun dari kasur, tak lupa mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau tak membangunkan, aku pasti terlambat." Ucapnya lembut. Dan dengan itu, Natsu Dragneel melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Lucy? Tubuhnya melemas dan ambruk ke kasur empuk nan nyaman itu.

"Hahaa... Kurasa aku harus berjuang lebih keras lagi." Ujarnya frustasi. Ya... Salahkan kepolosannya suaminya yang kelewat sialan itu!

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah duduk sofa putih ruang tengah rumahnya. Tampak serius dengan smartphone persegi panjang lima inch. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengetik pesan...

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Ibu, aku butuh bantuanmu.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya cukup tiga menit menunggu, pesannya sudah mendapatkan balasan.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Ada apa? Katakan saja!

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Aku ingin menitipkan Nashi padamu. Namun yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana caranya agar anak itu mau menginap?

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Maksudmu kau tak ingin ada gangguan malam minggu ini? Memang aksimu akan segila apa?

Kalau masalah anak itu, tenang saja!

Di sini apa PS. Dia bisa main sampai malam dengan Wendy.

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Ini gara-gara kau Ibu! Aku jadi gila ingin ditiduri suamiku sendiri! Lihat saja... Kupastikan dia berteriak kenikmatan nanti!

Oh ya. Terima kasih bantuannya.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Ibu kan hanya mempercepat proses cucu Ibu yang kedua #smirk

Dan... Oh my GOD! Kau Benar-benar 'lapar' ya? Bagus! Pastikan Natsu tergila-gila padamu! Tak usah malu! Dia suamimu!

Kalau perlu ikat dia di ranjang... :D

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Kembali ke permasalahan.

Jadi nanti Ibu telpon Nashi, dan bujuk agar mau menginap, atau langsung ke sana dari siang juga boleh.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Hohoho... Kepribadiannya mirip dengan Natsu 'kan?

Ibu tahu semua kelemahannya... #smirk

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Terima kasih Ibu :)

.

"Yosh! Aku harus menggila malam ini." Sepertinya Lucy benar-benar akan melakukan hal ekstrim kali ini.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sore menjelang petang, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di barat. Kediaman Natsu Dragneel dan keluarga kecilnya ini sepi, lantaran Natsu masih di kantor, Nashi sudah dijemput Neneknya siang tadi, dengan alasan...

"Nenek sendirian di rumah Igneel sedang keluar kota, ayo menginap! Dan Nenek akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu." Tanpa pikir panjang anak itu langsung menyetujuinya. Selain penasaran dengan rasa ayam dan saus buatan Neneknya. Ditambah lagi ada Playstation 2 Papanya yang tertinggal di sana -anak ini berencana menjemput Console Game tersebut.

Dan... Lucy? Ia bermain game di smartphonenya, duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah, menunggu 'mangsa' alias suaminya sendiri masuk kandang(?)

Ia tampil sangat terbuka kali mengenakan baju ketat setengah dada tanpa lengan warna putih, memperlihatkan pundak serta lehernya yang polos, putih bersih, serta sedikit bagian atas dadanya yang besar tampak menantang. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya memakai rok hitam dengan ujung bergaris putih selutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang tanpa goresan sedikitpun [#]. Ia benar-benar berniat mengumbar tubuh seksinya pada sang suami yang polosnya kelewat sialan itu!

"Hmm... Sepertinya meminta pendapat Ibu Grandine tak ada salahnya." Akhirnya ia membuka aplikasi bernama WhatsApp dan mencari nama Ibu Grandine di Tab Contacts

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

 **Image:** Di gambar terlihat Lucy dengan penampilan seksinya sekarang ini, tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanan di pinggangnya, dan tersenyum manis, dengan ekspresi menggoda.

.

Bagaimana menurutmu Ibu?

.

Selama menunggu balasan Lucy malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mengirimkan foto yang ia ambil di kamar tadi. Sangat yakin kalau penampilannya kali ini...

Sempurna!

Hingga sekitar lima menit kemudian HP nya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

ASDFGHJKL! KAU SEKSEH SEKALEH!

Dan itu tanpa bra bukan? [#2]

Kalau Natsu bertanya katakan saja "Ini dapat mengurangi resiko terkena kanker payudara, aku membacanya di internet."

Itu alasan yang sangat logis. Percayalah padaku! :D

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Eh? Ibu juga membacanya? Katanya pakai bra cukup 12 jam dapat mengurangi resiko terkena kanker payudara.

Aku memang terkadang tak memakai bra. Ya... Aku merasa lebih lebih nyaman tak memakainya ketika sedang tidur. Jadi aku tak memakainya saat tidur malam hari, atau saat hanya ingin di rumah seharian.

Oke, oke. Jadi bagaimana penampilanku?

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Itu sempurna! Perfect! Cool! Mantabzbzbzbzbz...

.

Lucy langsung sweatdropped, bagaimana cara membaca yang terakhir itu?

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**.

Tulisanmu mengerikan Ibu!

Mantaff saja sudah cukup.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Oh, itu juga voleh, lumayan keren! Mantaff :D

.

Belum sempat membalas Lucy sudah mendapat pesan lagi.

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Boleh!

Maaf typo. :D

.

Sambil cekikikan Lucy mengetik balasan untuk wanita rambut biru panjang itu.

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Haha... Tidak afa-afa Ivu aku mengerti kok!

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Ngomong-ngomong, vagaimana cara mengamvil foto seferti itu? Itu cukuf keren!

.

 **To: Ibu Grandine**

Set timer sefuluh detik, taruh di atas meja atau afafun terserah, yang fenting HP-nya menyender ke temvok, atau sesuatu. Lalu tinggal verdiri menunggu waktu sefuluh detik!

.

 **From: Ibu Grandine**

Hahahaha... Sejak kafan 'P' dan 'B' berubah jadi 'F' dan 'V' #sweatdroffed

.

"Ahahahaha..."

.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat membuat perhatian Lucy teralih.

"Hmm?"

"Tadaima~" Seru seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Natsu.

"Ah! Natsu! Okaeri~" Dan dengan cepat Lucy menerjang memeluk suaminya itu.

"Who-whoa! Ada apa ini?" Heran Natsu menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat miring ke belakang.

"Aku senang kau tidak lembur hari ini." Ucap Lucy mendongak menatap wajah suaminya ini.

"Ini hari sabtu jadi aku- Ummhhhh!" Belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir ranum istrinya sendiri.

"A-a... Hmph..." Natsu hanya diam, tak membalas ciuman itu. Ia cukup kaget dengan ciuman mendadak ini.

Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Lucy, hendak membalas ciumannya, namun Lucy melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Mandilah dulu, kau bau!" Candanya dengan senyum tipis.

"A-a-ah! O... Oke." Dan Natsu malah gelagapan atas kejadian barusan.

 _"Dia pasti kecewa."_ Dalam hati Lucy tersenyum puas atas perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, mereka juga sudah makan malam berdua. Kini Natsu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, bergelut dengan Laptop nya. Sementara Lucy memandanginya heran. Apa Natsu seorang workaholic? Ini bukan kantor! Kenapa dia masih saja sibuk dengan Laptop nya?

Berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya manja tak lupa menekan payudaranya ke punggung Natsu.

"Ini penting Luce." Balasnya seadanya.

"Hmm..." Lucy tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, jadi dia menurunkan kepala ke pundak kanan Natsu, membuat pipi mereka bersentuhan. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan Natsu. Pasti masalah bisnis, pikirnya.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya begini sangat nyaman." Memejamkan mata, Lucy menikmati hangat yang menjalar dari pipi kirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Nashi? Aku tak melihat, atau mendengar suaranya sejak tadi." Bukannya bertanya kenapa Lucy menempel begini, dia malah fokus ke orang lain -putrinya sendiri.

"Dia menginap di rumah Ibu." Jawab singkat Lucy.

"Hmm." Sahut Natsu dengan gumaman pelan. Lucy mulai bingung. Bagaimana cara menaikkan gairah Natsu yang tidak peka ini? Oh ayolah! Sekarang ini ada seorang wanita yang menekan dada pada punggungnya! Ulangi, DADANYA! Dadanya yang besar!

Oh ayolah... Setidaknya bereaksilah sedikit! Sedangkan pria polos kelewat batas ini biasa saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar tidak peka!

Dengan lemas, wajahnya ia benamkan ke leher suaminya ini, menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu."

"He-hei! Jangan bernafas di situ!" Natsu merasa tak nyaman dan menghindar ke arah kiri. Lucy mengerjab beberapa kali

 _"Apa dia gugup? Apa itu cukup sensitif baginya?"_ Hendak berniat melakukannya lagi, namun Natsunya malah bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan santai menuju dapur, Lucy mengikuti di belakangnya. Membuka kulkas, dan minimum air putih.

"Ahhh..." Dahaga nya terpenuhi. Lucy? Dia memandangi macam orang bodoh! Kini Natsu berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya dengan Lucy setia mengikuti.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menyambar remot di meja beralaskan taplak bunga-bunga. Menghidupkan TV, dan duduk di sofa, menyadarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Duduk disampingnya, Lucy yang nakal meraih lengan kanan Natsu dengan kedua tangannya, mendekapnya di payudara miliknya yang besar itu.

 _"Tch! Dia ini laki-laki atau bukan sih?"_ Kini Lucy menatap tajam suaminya yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali ini.

 _"Kurasa aku yang harus mengajaknya."_ Wajahnya bergerak menuju telinga kanan Natsu, namun belum sampai di sana Natsu malah menghindar miring ke kiri.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bernafas di leherku! Itu geli!" Tangan kirinya mendorong wajah Lucy agar menjaga jarak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kesal Lucy tak terima aksinya di gagalkan.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi suka menempel begini?" Tanya balik Natsu membuat Lucy tersenyum iblis dalam batinnya.

 _"Hihihi... Tinggal arahkan pembicaraan ke 'sana'! "_ "Kita kan sedang berdua!" Balasnya pura-pura kesal.

"Kita sudah dewasa Luce. Tak usah sampai seperti ini, aku selalu bersamamu kok!" Mendengar itu Lucy merengut kesal. Dewasa katanya? Kepolosannya itu mungkin yang berumur dewasa!

"Hei... Ayo pindah ke kamar sayang." Suara pelan nan menggoda itu keluar begitu saja, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Natsu, tak lupa dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat para lelaki langsung merinding, dan...

Natsu hanya meliriknya sekilas seraya berkata...

"Masuklah duluan. Filmnya bagus, aku ingin menonton sampai habis!" Ujarnya sangat antusias. Sayang sekali, itu semua tak mempan terhadap suaminya ini. Tak ada sedikitpun pikiran mesum, bahkan saat diperlukan seperti ini oleh istrinya.

"Natsu sayang. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Kini tangan kanannya menarik dagu Natsu untuk menghadap padanya.

"Kau ini... Sudah dewasa masih tak bisa tidur sendiri?" Ujar Natsu. Tangan kirinya hendak mendorong pundak Lucy.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Namun bukannya pundak yang didorong, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang empuk ditangannya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja." Langsung menarik kedua tangannya, namun tangan kanannya masih menyangkut di sana -Lucy memeluknya sejak tadi.

"Lepaskan Luce..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia baru menyadari, saat melihat ke bawah sana.

Pertama pakaian. Ia baru menyadari kalau penampilan Lucy kini amat terbuka. Lihatlah! Lehernya putih mulus, pundak yang mungil. Dan... Dada besarnya itu, yang tak sengaja ia sentuh tadi.

Pandangan Natsu turun ke bawah. Rok nya sedikit tersingkap, pahanya terlihat jelas! Dan lagi paha putih mulus itu sedikit lagi menyentuh pahanya milik Natsu sendiri. Natsu hendak membuat jarak, namun dagu nya kembali ditarik dengan perlahan untuk menghadap lurus wajah istrinya ini.

"Jelas aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" Lucy mendesak tubuhnya semakin menempel pada Natsu. Paha dan dadanya sudah menyentuh Natsu,sedangkan wajahnya terpaut satu centimeter. Membuat nafas mereka berbenturan.

"Aku tanya... Apa kau tak punya ketertarikan pada seorang wanita?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan yang kian menggoda.

"Tentu saja! A-aku bukan gay Luce! Kenapa kau-"

"Aku butuh bukti nyata!" Potong Lucy dengan cepat.

"Bu-bukti? Maksudmu kau ingin aku..." Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pipinya sudah memerah. Hal yang cukup langka, namun tak diperhatikan oleh Lucy.

"Iya! Iyaaa! Sudah kubilang tadi malam 'kan? Nashi butuh adik." "Akhirnya! Ayo tataplah aku penuh gairah!" Dalam hati, Lucy merasa amat senang, dan lega dapat menaikkan sedikit libido Natsunya yang polos ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu bisa nanti! Dengarkan aku-"

"Jangan menghindar!" Potong Lucy.

"Natsu, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik? Sedikitpun? Setelah menikah kita tak pernah berhubungan, kau tak pernah menyentuhku meski hanya sedikit! Apa kau sama sekali tak punya hasrat dalam dirimu?" Tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Luce, dengarkan aku. Aku ini normal! Pria normal! Aku punya hasrat-"

"Buktikan sekarang."

"Hei dengarkan aku dulu- Umh!" Terlambat, Lucy sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Lu- Ahm... Umhhh... Hmph!" Tak cukup sampai di situ, kini Lucy mendorong dan menindih tubuh Natsu di atas sofa.

"Luce dengarkan aku dulu- Umhhhhh!" Kembali Lucy menciumnya, menekan bibirnya ke bawah. Natsu hanya membuka mulutnya, tak berniat membalas ciuman sepihak yang semakin panas ini. Untunglah beberapa detik kemudian Lucy melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tak membalasnya! Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Lucy menuntut penjelasan.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Luce dengarkan dulu- Nghhh..." Natsu melenguh tertahan lantaran tubuh Lucy yang berada di atasnya menekannya dengan kuat. Membuat kejantanannya di bawah sana merasakan tekanan hangat.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa gairahmu mulai naik?" Tanyanya menggoda. Kini Lucy mulai menggerakkan panggulnya.

"Nguhhh... He-hentjkan Luce!" Gerakannya membuat bagian sensitif mereka berdua bergesek, meski masih tertutup pakaian -untuk Lucy hanya celana dalam, karena rok nya tersingkap ke atas. Natsu mulai berkeringat, tubuhnya panas, darah naik ke ubu-ubun. Dan di bawah miliknya sudah 'bangun'

"Luceee! Henti- Umhhhhh!" Kembali wanita yang atasnya ini menciumnya. Dengan panik tangan Natsu yang berada diperutnya bergerak ke atas hendak mendorong Lucy. Entah karena pikiran yang kacau, kebetulan, atau apa, telapak tangannya kembali menyentuh dada besar Lucy, menekannya. Membuat Lucy melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Mereka berdua terengah-engah menarik oksigen melalui mulut.

"Eh? Tunggu. Natsu kau..." Merasakan tonjolan di bawah sana, tangan kanan Lucy berjalan menelusuri perut pria di bawahnya, hendak menuju ke bawah sana. Membuat Natsu meronta-ronta.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan Luce! Jangan dipegaaaang!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastika- Kya!"

.

 **Bruk!**

Dan keduanya terjatuh dari atas sofa.

Sekarang posisi mereka berbalik, Lucy yang berada di bawah. Karamel menatap onyx yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, nafas keduanya naik-turun, nafas dari mulut saling berbenturan.

Natsu terpaku di posisinya melihat wajah istrinya, dengan bola mata bulat yang indah–menurut Natsu–Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bibir tipis yang basah tampak begitu menggoda, ia jadi teringat saat bibirnya yang lembut itu menciumnya. Dan... Pipinya, pipinya merah! Membuatnya benar-benar sangat manis! Oh sial! Bahkan kini jantungnya berdebar menyadari betapa mempesonanya wanita di bawahnya ini.

Tak hanya itu...

Tubuhnya juga bagus, seksi! Kulitnya putih mulus, halus bersih. Kaki jenjang, perut dan pinggul yang proporsional, Lalu...

Dadanya yang besar ini, tepat berada di kedua genggamannya. Tanpa sadar, jari-jari Natsu mulai meremasnya perlahan namun kuat. Membuatnya Lucy meringis, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan...

"K-kyah..." Desahan eksotis, serta ekspresi wajah Lucy itu sukses membuat libido nya naik hingga tak dapat ia tahan lagi, nafasnya memburu. Dengan tergesa-gesa tangan kanan Natsu mencari remot di atas meja. Sementara Lucy? Ia malu karena suara memalukan itu barusan.

" _A-apa karena yang tadi itu gairahnya langsung bangkit?"_

.

 **Brak!** Remot terjatuh dari atas meja

"Sialan!" Umpat Natsu berbalik dengan cepat guna mengambilnya, lalu mematikan TV, bangkit berdiri, melempar remot itu ke sofa. Lucy yang masih di posisinya sejak tadi, ikut berdiri.

"Na-natsu?" Panggil Lucy dengan was-was. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Natsu jadi panik begitu? Dan saat suaminya ini berbalik, terlihatlah onyx yang berkilat menatap tajam, layaknya hewan buas yang hendak memakannya, nafasnya memburu, seperti ia sedang lapar. Tak lupa kedua tangan yang terkepal.

"Luce, kau sungguh nakal!" Ucapnya dingin. Oke! Lucy mulai takut sekarang. Ia mundur, dan Natsu terus mendekat.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"K-KYAAAAAA!" Dengan langkah cepat Lucy berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang seperti habis marathon, padahal ia lari tak sampai dua puluh meter.

.

 **Blam!** Pintu kamar ditutup

"Hah... Hah... A-apa-apaan itu? Bukannya menatap penuh hasrat, dia seperti ingin memangsaku!" Lucy memegangi jantungnya yang serasa mau lepas.

 _"Tunggu! Tunggu! Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Tapi melihatnya-"_

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu dibuka–Lucy tak menguncinya–membuat Lucy tersentak, berbalik dengan perlahan, dan yang ia lihat adalah Natsu tengah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar ini.

"Kau berhasil Luce, berhasil! Aku benar-benar panas, kau tahu?" Katanya melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

"Tu-tunggu Na-natsu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Berniat mundur, namun Natsu menarik pinggangnya, memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau mau bukti 'kan?" Tanyanya mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Natsu- Umh!" Terlambat! Natsu sudah mengunci mulutnya, tangan kirinya erat memeluk pinggang ramping Lucy, sedangkan tangan kanan menekan tengkuknya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Natsu menekan, melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Melumat bibir atas, bibir bawah, menjepit benda lunak yang basah itu dan menariknya.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam, ia memilih menikmati. Karena memang inilah yang diinginkannya.

"Ahm... U-umh... Ah!" Desahnya disela ciuman Natsu yang semakin kuat dan kasar. Tubuhnya mulai panas, gairahnya langsung naik. Natsu yang juga sudah dikuasai nafsu, mendesak tubuh Lucy, membuatnya mundur ke belakang, hingga membentur kayu pinggiran ranjang dan...

.

 **Bruk!** Tubuh atas Lucy roboh ke atas kasur, pahanya berada di pinggir ranjang sehingga kakinya mengambang di udara.

"Nat- Umh... Nghhh... " Belum sempat ia berkata, Natsu mendidih tubuhnya, mengecup bibirnya, lalu meremas dadanya, membuatnya melenguh tertahan. Lucy tak mau mengeluarkan suara memalukannya lagi. Namun karena Natsu terus meremas, dan mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali, Lucy tak kuasa lagi untuk menahannya.

"Ah... A~h!" Namun setelah itu Natsu menghentikan aksinya.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya untuk kesekian kali. Lucy sedikit kecewa namun melihat Natsu yang membuka kaos biru lengan pendeknya, membuat pipinya memerah, melihat tubuh berotot atletis suaminya yang kini terlihat jelas. Melempar kaosnya sembarang arah, kini tangan Natsu dengan cepat menarik ke atas baju putih Lucy, lalu membuangnya juga sembarang arah. Kedua dada besarnya nampak jelas karena ia tak memakai bra. Natsu sama sekali tak memperhatikan, ia kembali meremas-remas kedua dada besar yang masih kencang terawat itu. Menarik-narik pucuknya.

"Hah... Ah! Umh..." Kembali ia mencium bibir ranum istrinya. Kali ini Lucy ikut membalas ciumannya

"A-ah... Hah.. Ah... U-umh..." Keduanya mendesah nikmat. Ciuman itu semakin menggila, kedua tangan Lucy entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar di leher kokoh suaminya. Natsu yang nafsu nya semakin memuncak, menghentikan remasannya di dada Lucy. Tangan kirinya kini mendekap wanita yang ia tindih ini, sedangkan tangan kanannya turun ke bawah, masuk ke dalam rok. Lucy hendak menghentikannya, tapi tangan Natsu sudah menyetuh area sensitifnya yang tertutup celana dalam.

"UMH! HMPH~" Lucy mendesah keras dalam ciuman mereka saat jari Natsu mulai menekan-nekan kewanitaannya di bawah sana. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ah... Hah... Ng-nghhhhh!" Lucy melenguh tertahan, menutup mata serta mulutnya sekuat tangan kanan Natsu meremas area sensitifnya di bawah sana.

"Ng-aaah! Nat... Su! Uhhh!" Mendengar itu, Natsu terus meremas-remasnya meski masih tertutup celana dalam tipis, tapi itu cukup membuat Lucy merasa kenikmatan atas perlakuannya.

"Ah! Ah... Hah... U-uhhh!" Kembali Lucy mendesah dan melenguh. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan. Pahanya menjepit lengan Natsu. Area sensitifnya mulai basah dan lembab.

"A~h! Nat- Uhhh... Natsu! Hah... Ah! Ugh..." Karena desahan Lucy itu, membuat Natsu menghentikan aksinya di dalam rok istrinya itu.

"Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!" Natsu menarik rok hitam beserta celana dalam Lucy yang berwarna putih sekaligus, lalu membuangnya. Kini kedua tangannya menurunkan celana tiga perempat hitam yang ia kekanan, tak lupa lupa melepaskan celana dalam birunya. Wajah Lucy merah padam melihat kejantanan suaminya yang sudah ereksi, berdiri tegak bukti gairahnya.

Natsu menarik tubuh bagian atas Lucy yang terbaring di kasur, mendekapnya, lalu ia naik ke kasur sambil memeluk Lucy di depan. Membaringkanya di tengah kasur.

Kini tubuh polos Lucy sepenuhnya berada di atas kasur, kepalanya tidur di bantal empuk, dan kakinya tak lagi mengembang di udara, kini kakinya beralaskan selimut berbulu lembut. Posisinya benar-benar sudah nyaman. Iris karamelnya menatap intens Natsu yang berada di atasnya. Pria itu menyangga tubuh berototnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang serasa mau meledak saat ujung penis Natsu menyentuh bibir vagina nya.

Kejantanannya masuk dengan perlahan, saat ujung kejantanannya sudah masuk, secara tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikannya.

Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini tidak benar! Ia sangat menyayangi Lucy, mencintainya! Lalu dengan paksa menidurinya, hanya karena nafsu itu...

Wajah yang tadinya fokus ke bawah sana, kini bergerak perlahan menatap wajah Lucy.

"Nat... Suu." Oh sial! Apa-apaan ekspresi memelas dan suara lirihnya itu?! Matanya sayu, pipinya merah, bibirnya basah, nafasnya memburu. Jantung Natsu langsung berpacu dengan kencangnya. Nafsu nya yang sempat turun, kini kembali naik! Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan kejantanannya masuk dalam diri Lucy.

"AHH!" Membuat wanita cantik nan seksi itu menjerit nikmat. Dengan perlahan Natsu mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya.

 _"Pe-penuh! Beginikah rasanya?"_ "Ah... Ah... Hah... Hah... Ah..." Lucy mendesah pelan saat dinding vagina nya bergesekkan dengan penis keras Natsu, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

 _"Uhhh... Rasanya aku seperti masih perawan! Sial! Aku ingin lebih."_ Mulutnya hendak berucap meminta lebih, namun Natsu yang sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu nya, mulai mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya, tidak sabaran.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hah... Ah! Hah... Ah..." Membuat desahan Lucy semakin terdengar jelas.

"Uhhh... Ah! Ah... Te-terus... Nat... Su! A~h!" Matanya terpejam erat, tangannya meremas seprai kasur. Lucy benar-benar merasakan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Nghhh... Aaaah! Ugh... Ah! Uhhhh... A~h!" Lucy terus mendesah, merintih, dan melenguh sambil memjemkan matanya saat Natsu menambah kecepatan gerakan maju-mundurnya.

Mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Lucy, entah kenapa membuat hawa nafsu dalam diri Natsu semakin menggila, hasratnya kian tak terbendung.

"Ah... Hah... Hah..." Nafasnya kian memburu. Natsu menurunkan tubuhnya menindih Lucy, membuat tusukan nya di bawah sana semakin dalam.

"Ah... Nat- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah... Nat... Uhhh... Natsu! A~h! Nat... Suhhh... Nghh... Nat- Ah!" Lucy dengan wajah sayu, memanggil nama Natsu ditengah desahannya. Tangan yang awalnya meremas seprai kini mencengkram bahu Natsu.

"Ah... Na-natsu... Uhh... Nghh... Aaah! Nat...Hah... Su! AH! A~h!" Lucy merancau tidak jelas, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat karena merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat ditiduri oleh suaminya.

Kedua tangan Natsu yang menopang tubuhnya, kini melingkari tubuh seksi wanita di bawahnya ini, membuatnya menggeliat dalam pelukan. Tubuh keduanya basah akibat keringat yang bercucuran.

"Ah... Hah... Aaaah! Natsu... A... Ku... Uhhh... Tid-dak ku- Nghhhh..." Lucy sudah tak kuat menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya, ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Vagina nya menjepit kuat penis Natsu. Membuat Natsu kesulitan menggerakkannya, namun justru itu yang membuatnya semakin terasa nikmat.

Lucy memeluk tubuh Natsu dengan erat. Natsu yang juga sudah tak kuasa menahannya, menghentakkan kejantanannya ke bawah, menekannya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ng-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Lucy yang tengah orgasme.

"A-a-aaaah!" Desah panjang Natsu saat menyemburkan sperma nya dalam rahim Lucy.

"Huft... Hah... Hah..." Keduanya kehabisan nafas, terengah, menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin melalui mulut.

 _"Benar kata Ibu, tubuhku lemas, terasa sangat ringan, dan jiwaku terasa seperti habis meledak."_ Lucy memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, rahimnya terasa hangat karena sperma Natsu di dalam sana.

Natsu yang sudah selesai mengatur nafasnya, turun dari atas tubuh Lucy ke arah kiri. Sedangkan Lucy masih memejamkan matanya, nafasnya masih naik-turun.

"U-uhhh..." Lenguhnya mengeluarkan sisa cairan organismenya. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Maaf." Kata itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Menoleh ke arah kanan -Natsu berada di kanan, karena Lucy telentang. Ia melihat Natsu yang tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap padanya.

"Natsu..." Panggilnya pelan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit lemas.

"Maafkan aku." Sahut Natsu kembali meminta maaf. Lucy mengernyit heran. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Tanyanya.

"..." Lucy semakin bingung dengan Natsu yang terdiam, sorot matanya sulit diartikan. Lucy menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Natsu, lalu bertanya...

"Ada masalah apa Natsu? Katakanlah." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku..." Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

"Apa?" Lucy semakin dibuat bingung sekarang.

"Aku melakukann itu padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Kenapa aku harus marah?" Balas Lucy dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus wajah Natsu, tapi Natsu langsung menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku melakukannya lagi. Harusnya aku tak melakukan itu! Aku tak bisa menahan diri! Aku lepas kendali seperti dulu! Kau... Kau... Harusnya aku... Arrrgh!" Natsu mengaca-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kini Lucy mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sepertinya Natsu trauma atas perbuatannya lima tahun lalu. Karena itu juga Natsu tak pernah menyentuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya 'takut untuk melakukannya'.

"Seperti saat memaksa menciummu di Crocus waktu itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya! Kau menangis! Aku... Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi! Aku... Maafkan aku." Kini Natsu menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Natsu..." Dengan lembut penuh perhatian, Lucy menarik tangan Natsu yang menutupi wajahnya. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Natsu tatap aku." Katanya memegang kedua pipi Natsu, membuat pria itu bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tak akan membenciku 'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Aku melakukannya lagi padamu. Aku takut... K-kau... Kau-"

"Natsu!" Potongnya membuat Natsu menghentikan omongannya.

"Kita tak seperti dulu. Aku ini istrimu. Kalau kau tak melakukannya, itu seperti kau tak tertarik pada istrimu sendiri." Tambahnya menjelaskan kalau perbuatan tadi sama sekali tak membuat Lucy marah.

"Justru itu! Kau istriku! Harusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Tapi aku malah mendesak dan menidurimu lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu. Lakukan saja! Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukannya. Wajar bagi seorang istri yang memberikan tubuhnya pada suami. Kita sudah menikah! Ini termasuk hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri."

"Aku tahu Luce! Kau bukan boneka sex! Bukan tempat pelampiasan hasratku! Tapi yang tadi itu... Aku... Aku tak bisa menahan diri, aku lepas kendali dan melakukan itu padamu... Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Tidak Natsu, kau tidak salah. Lagipula, aku juga menikmatinya kok." Mendengar itu Natsu terperengah.

"Lain kali, tak usah ditahan lagi. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan tubuhku padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mau menidurimu hanya karena kejadian seperti di sofa tadi. Aku tak ingin jadi egois! Harusnya kita berhubungan saat ingin memiliki anak."

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir, kalau seorang wanita juga punya nafsu dan hasrat dalam diri mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin seorang wanita ingin ditiduri? Itu sangat hina!"

"Tch! Itu berbeda! Tentu saja itu hanya padamu! Memang kau pikir untuk apa aku menggodamu di sofa tadi?"

"Tu-tuggu! Menggodaku? Jadi kau sengaja..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai menyadari mengapa pakaian Lucy begitu terbuka, mengapa Lucy bertingkah aneh dan suka menempel padanya dari kemarin.

"Ya! Aku sengaja melakukannya! Dasar tidak peka!" Mendengar pengakuannya itu, membuat Natsu bungkam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Hingga Lucy kembali berkata.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga punya hasrat. Aku ingin kau menciumku, ingin kau tergoda melihat tubuhku. Aku ingin kau memuja kecantikanku, menggilai tubuku. Aku menyukainya! Aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu! Aku senang saat memberikan tubuhku padamu. Aku sangat senang bisa bercinta denganmu, bercinta dengan pria yang aku cintai, aku bahagia! Apa aku terlihat tersiksa saat kau menyentuhbuhiku? Tidak 'kan? Mengertilah Natsu, aku juga menginginkannya, menginginkanmu." Tuturnya panjang lebar. Dengan tiba-tiba Natsu memegang kedua pipinya, menatap dalam karamelnya.

"Hei, ada yang terjadi padamu Luce? Dulu kau tak seperti ini. Kau selalu menjaga jarak saat aku menginap di apartemenmu. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi nakal begini? Apa yang terjadi padamu." Mendengar itu Lucy menutup matanya, menarik nafas dan...

"Natsu..."

.

 **BUKKK!**

"DASAR BODOH!" Meninju perutnya!

"Gahak! Sa-sakit Luce!" Ringisnya mengadu kesakitan. Pukulannya itu lebih kuat dari yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Itu dulu Natsu. Tentu saja aku malu! Ditambah lagi, bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kita belum menikah! Tapi sekarang berbeda! Aku menginginkannya, aku menginginkanmu! Apa salah? Tidak boleh? Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin hamil anakmu... Lalu melahirkan buah cinta kita... Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku." Jelas lembut Lucy dengan bentakan di awal.

"Maaf, aku takut melakukan itu lagi padamu... Saat ingin menciummu aku juga sangat hati-hati. Aku takut... Aku takut melihatmu menangis lagi-"

"Sssst... Sudah cukup." Telunjuknya menghentikan mulut Natsu.

"Jangan takut..." Kini Lucy memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya, berharap itu dapat menenangkan Natsu-nya.

"...Sekarang aku ini milikmu, punyamu, istrimu. Lakukan saja... Aku akan senang menerimanya, perlakukan aku layaknya seorang istri. Tak usah takut, aku senang saat kau melakukannya." Lanjutnya. Natsu memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan Lucy, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu.

"Tapi Natsu. Saat kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu, aku juga ingin hal yang sama. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang, Natsu-ku. Tak boleh ada wanita lain dalam hidupmu. Kau hanya untukku, tubuhmu, cintamu, semuanya! Kau hanya boleh melihatku, hanya aku! Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupmu... Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?" Mendengar itu, Natsu mendorong pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja iya! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang! Tak ada yang lain, takkan pernah ada! Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Setelah semua yang kita lewati, apa kau masih ragu dengan perasaanku?" Untuk sesaat Lucy terpaku, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis, kembali memeluk Natsu-nya, dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Maka dari itu kau tak perlu menahannya, tak perlu takut. Aku sangat senang bisa bercinta denganmu, dengan Natsu-ku yang sangat aku cintai."

"Terima kasih... Aku merasa lebih baik." Natsu balas memeluk istri tercintanya ini dengan erat. Dengan itu masalah mereka terselesaikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jika aku menginginkanmu lagi, aku hanya perlu 'membangunkanmu' seperti di sofa tadi itu 'kan?" Kata Lucy yang kini menetapnya sambil menyeringai.

"K-k-kau! Kau nakal Luce!"

"AAAH!" Lucy memekik lumayan keras saat Natsu mencubit pinggangnya.

"Aku kan hanya nakal padamu! Kau tidak peka sih... Sudah jelas istrimu ini minta ditiduri."

"Bukan begitu! Masalahnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk punya anak!" Balas Natsu berdalih.

"Hee? Bukannya kau takut?" Tanya Lucy mulai menggoda suami polosnya ini.

"Aku serius! Kau tahu 'kan? Aku sering lembur akhir-akhir ini agar aku bisa liburan lebih panjang nanti. Jadi aku bisa disisimu saat kau hamil."

"Kau... Sudah merencanakannya?" Ucap Lucy pelan. Ia sungguh tak percaya Natsu merencanakannya hingga seperti itu.

"Dulu aku tidak ada saat kau hamil 'kan? Jadi sekarang, aku ingin menemanimu. Dan semuanya akan gagal kalau kau hamil sekarang."

"Jadi bukan hanya karena takut, kau bahkan menjadwalkan semuanya?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Natsu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sengaja mengulur waktu guna menghilangkan ketakutanku itu. Dan tanpa sengaja rencana itu terpikirkan."

"Hmm... Sebenarnya kalau ingin hamil dengan waktu yang ditentukan, kan bisa menggunakan alat kontrasepsi agar aku tak hamil saat berhubungan."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mesin di tubuhmu!" Kata Natsu yang heboh sendiri.

"Itu bukan mesin! Itu karet yang menutupi milikmu agar spermanya tak masuk dalam rahimku! Apa kau tak tahu apa itu kondom?" Dan Lucy balas membentak suaminya ini.

"Tidak tahu, apa itu?" Polosnya membuat Lucy menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan. Lagipula siapa juga yang minta ditemani saat hamil? Aku bukan wanita manja." Ujarnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo tidur." Ajak Natsu. Bukannya memejamkan mata, Lucy malah menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh polos mereka berdua bergesekkan.

"Siapa yang mau tidur sayang? Bukankah kau masih kuat?" Mulut nakalnya kembali mengeluarkan suara menggoda.

"O-o-oi! Luce, hentikan!" Milik Natsu di bawah sana mulai bangun kembali. Bukannya menghentikan, Lucy memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menekan-menekan kejantanan suaminya yang kian memanjang karena ereksi.

"Kau bermain dengan cepat tadi. Harusnya kita lakukan perlahan-lahan, dan menikmatinya." Godaan kembali dikeluarkan.

"U-uhhh! Ka-kau nakal Luce!"

"Ayo lakukan lagi." Kata Lucy sebelum mencium dan memeluk suaminya.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, kembali terdengar suara desahan Lucy yang merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan Natsu-nya yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela, gorden sama sekali tak menghambat cahaya itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lucy yang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, membuka matanya perlahan merasakan hangatnya sang mentari pagi menerpa kulit tubuhnya yang polos, tak mengenakan apapun.

"Sudah pagi ya..." Gumamnya bangkit duduk dengan perlahan. Wajahnya kusut, matanya tak dapat terbuka sepenuhnya, kelopaknya hanya naik separuh, rambut panjangnya 'lumayan' berantakan.

"Hoaaaaaaa..." Menguap panjang, lalu mengecek mata, penglihatannya masih buram.

Setelah dirasa cukupnya, mata lelahnya mengerjab beberapa kali. Dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Natsu yang tidur pulas di bawahnya, ia duduk di perut Natsu -Lucy tidur menindih Natsu.

"Rasanya mulut bawahku sangat menyukai menguyah sosis miliknya itu. A-a-ahahahaha..." Guraunya seorang diri mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sungguh! Percintaan mereka benar-benar gila! Bahkan Lucy tak ingat melakukannya berapa kali. Mereka bercinta antara tujuh dan delapan, atau malah sembilan kali...

Mungkin.

Yang jelas hasratnya benar-benar terpuaskan!

 _"Aku harus mandi."_ Ya benar. Tubuhnya lengket, terutama di bawah sana. Dengan lemas Lucy pun turun dari tubuh Natsu, menurunkan kakinya terlebih dahulu ke lantai putih kamar, bangkit berdiri.

"O-oh tidak, selangkanganku pegal." Kedua kakinya gemetaran, membuatnya sulit untuk melangkah. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Luce? Mau ke mana?" Suara baritone sang suami membuatnya menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Aku mau mandi. Lihat! Gara-gara perbuatanmu semalam, kakiku lemas sampai gemetaran begini." Keluhnya pada Natsu yang baru saja bangun.

"Hei!" Natsu langsung bangkit duduk dengan cepat.

"Memang siapa yang berkata 'Ayo lagi Natsu.' 'Oh Natsuuu... Aku mau lagi~" dan lain sebagainya, dengan ekspresi dan suara manja yang sungguh sialan sangat menggoda itu?!" Lanjutnya mengumpat dan meniru gaya bicara Lucy semalam.

"Y-ya... Mau bagaimana lagi? Salahmu yang tak pernah menyentuhku, jadi aku benar-benar ingin dipuaskan." Membuang muka kembali menghadap ke depan. Wanita memang tak mau disalahkan.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau sudah puas 'kan?" Turun dari ranjang, Natsu mengangkat tubuh Lucy. Menggendongnya bridal style.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Panik Lucy. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Aku juga mau mandi." Balas singkat Natsu yang mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar mereka.

"Tidaaak! Natsu tu-turunkan aku!" Pintanya mulai meronta, memukul dan menjambak rambut pink Natsu.

"Diamlah!" Perintah Natsu.

"Turunkan akuuu!"

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?" Dan mereka berdua terlibat aksi adu mulut sampai Natsu memasukkannya ke dalam bathtub, memutar kran, mengisi bathtub dengan air.

"Ah! Pintunya." Menyadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, Natsu segera menutup.

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup, dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Aku tidak bisa lagi Natsuuu... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Panik Lucy merengek, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku akan menidurimu di kamar mandi?" Acuh tak acuh Natsu menghidupkan shower, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air.

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Ya ampun Luce! Aku juga lelah! Kau tahu? Sudahlah! Ayo mandi." Mendengar itu Lucy bisa bernafas lega, dan mulai mandi.

"Natsu. Bisa ambilkan sabun cairnya?" Pintanya pada Natsu. Ia malas keluar dari bathtub yang sudah terisi air ini. Lagipula ada Natsu yang bisa mengambilkannya.

Dan dengan tidak etisnya Natsu melempar botol warna pink itu padanya. Hampir saja mengenai wajahnya kalau tangannya tidak refleks menangkapnya.

"Kalau kau berpikir ingin melakukannya di kamar mandi. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya lain waktu." Lucy yang tadinya hendak protes, malah menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air, ia malu.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~ Berendam di pagi hari memang terasa sangat nyaman." Seru Lucy keluar dari kamar. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti melihat keadaan kamarnya ini.

Baju mereka berserakan di lantai, guling beserta selimut berbulu juga ada di bawah. Bantal hanya tersisa satu di atas kasur. Seingatnya, ia menggunakan bantal untuk mengganjal bokong semalam, dan kini entah ia buang ke mana bantal yang satu itu.

"Aku harus bersih-bersih." Ujarnya melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Seprainya juga harus diganti." Sahut Natsu yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau juga bantu dong." Akhirnya mereka berdua menarik seprai kasur.

"Luce, kau pipis banyak sekali." Celetuk Natsu melihat banyaknya bekas 'hasil percintaan' mereka berdua di seprai.

"Itu bukan pipis!" Kata Lucy setengah membentak.

"Aku tahu! Aku mengatakannya agar tak terdengar vulgar." Lucy sweatdropped mendengarnya. Natsu mengerti hal-hal dewasa seperti ini, tapi tidak tahu apa itu kondom...

Suaminya ini lebih tepat disebut polos atau bodoh?

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Jendela rumah terbuka, membuat angin sepoi pagi hari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kini mereka berdua–Natsu dan Lucy–duduk lemas di sofa putih ruang tengah. Wajah Natsu miring ke kiri bertumpu di atas kepala Lucy yang miring ke kanan, tidur di bahunya.

"Melelahkan..." Keluh wanita itu. Membereskan kamar yang berantakan, serta mengganti seprai cukup melelahkan meski dibantu Natsu.

"Aku lapar..." Natsu juga ikut mengeluh.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Balas Lucy. Dia tak bisa memasak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Setidaknya istiadat lima belas menit.

"Andai ada Ibu di sini..."

"Tunggu sebentar saja Natsu! Kau tak akan mati hanya karena menunggu beberapa menit!" Kesal Lucy. Hening sesaat hingga sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita memecah keheningan.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Begitu katanya.

"I... bu?" Dengan kompak mereka berdua menatap ke depan, ke wajah wanita rambut biru panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa putih yang mereka duduki saat ini.

"Ufufufu... Melihat wajah-wajah ini, sepertinya cucuku yang kedua sedang dalam proses yaaa?" Godanya membuat Natsu memalingkan wajah dengan pipi merahnya ke arah kanan. Dan Lucy tertawa kikuk, dengan kedua pipinya yang juga memerah.

"Eh? Ada apa ya?" Dan Nashi yang baru saja masuk–ia sibuk mengambil tas dan PS di mobil tadi–bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, memasang wajah bodoh nan polosnya.

.

.

 **Story 5**

 **End**

.

 **Keterangan**

[#] Bayangkan saja pakaian Lucy di Fairy Tail Ending 15.

[#2] Lucy memang sering tak memakai bra! Coba perhatikan di Chapter 420, 425 dan masih banyak lagi. Atau tak perlu jauh-jauh, nonton Episode 1. Lihat saat ia menghadiri pesta di kapal Salamander palsu. Di bagian belakang bajunya yang terbuka, terlihat dengan jelas punggungnya yang polos.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Hai, hai. Perkenalkan saya...

Tidak jadi deh! Hahahaha... Intinya, saya bukan Author nya. Tapi ini manusia kok. (CATAT! MANUSIA!)

Oke, oke. Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Sebenarnya ini tulisan pertamaku (udah gitu numpang pula) maaf kalau ada typo dsb.

Jadi, bagaimana? Jelek kah? Mohon pendapatnya. Ihihihihi... :D

Oh ya. Ada kabar baik. Soal Story 5 Fic ini, akan kembali ke T, kembali ke Slice of Life dan Family.

Kabar buruknya. Update nya dipastikan akan sangat lama, Author nya sakit mental. (katakanlah depresi) yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di sini.

Atau saya ambil alih saja Fic ini, bagaimana? Udah dapat ijin juga. Tapi update nya juga pasti 'agak' lama, saya ini pemula level 1, baru lahir, dengan amunisi minim. Wkwkwkwk...

Ya okelah! Semuanya udah jelas, jadi saya akhiri saja AN yang panjang ini...

Sampai jumpa~ :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


End file.
